The present invention relates generally to boots such as ski boots and ice skates and is more specifically directed to a novel strap closure system which replaces the conventional laces in front-entry boots.
A front-entry boot is a boot of the type having a front opening extending from near the toe of the boot of the front of the boot to the top thereof. Such front-entry boots are traditionally closed by the use of laces. One of the difficulties with this type of closure system is that the laces tend to "bind-up" where they pass through the eyelets arranged on either side of the front opening. This necessitates a tedious process of systematically tightening the boot by applying tension to the laces at several different points begining at the toe of the shoe and progressing upwards until the boot is tightly and uniformly closed.
In addition, where laces cross over the front opening, they tend to create "pressure points" which are uncomfortable to the wearer of the boot. Another drawback of the lacing system is that the boot in which such a system is used does not flex evenly when in use as a result of the fact that the laces do not freely slide past one another and through the eyelets when stress is applied to the boot. Still another disadvantage of the prior art is the difficulty the user experiences in attempting to tighten the boot consistently for successive uses.